Jutsu is equal to Mahou
by shinseina
Summary: Logika jutsu dan mahou: jika keduanya dipertemukan, yang timbul adalah kekacauan.
1. Prolog

-ii-

**Zero**

-ii-

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Danzo dari divisi Ne selalu bertolak belakang dengan hampir semua kebijakan yang dikeluarkan Hokage kelima sejak kunoichi tersebut menjabat empat tahun lalu.

Kali ini pun, Nara Shikaku mendesah lelah dari bantal duduknya, pertemuan antar-petinggi desa akan menjadi ajang pertikaian dari keduanya; lebih merepotkan daripada mendengar omelan Yoshino seharian penuh.

"Aku hanya minta pendapat semua shinobi yang hadir di sini…," Tsunade bergumam geram, nyaris berdiri dari bantal duduk di singgasana Hokage di ujung deretan meja pertemuan, "…bukan provokasi dari_mu_!"

Tunjukan tangan dari pemimpin desa tersebut ditepis oleh teguran tajam dari wanita tua yang duduk di seberang Shikaku, "Tsunade!"

Yang diperingati menegakkan diri dari posisi duduk tapi ekspresi jengkelnya masih belum hilang, "Setepat apapun pilihan yang dia tawarkan, aku tetap tidak setuju dengan cara kerja Ne! Kupikir semua Hokage di masa lalu juga tidak akan menyetujui metode ini!"

Hampir semua kepala menoleh pada arah tunjukan Hokage mereka, ke arah laki-laki bernama Danzo yang duduk diam di sudut. Hanya saja saat ini laki-laki itu memilih untuk membalas, "Divisi Ne tidak dikekang oleh organisasi Hokage. Kami bergerak demi desa, bukan demi moralitas dan etika shinobi semata. Kalau pertemuan ini hanya membahas cara kerja Ne, sebaiknya kalian tidak mengundangku kemari."

Danzo baru akan berdiri.

"Tunggu. Kita belum sampai pada inti pertemuan," wanita yang tadi menegur Hokage kelima kembali menginterupsi, "Tsunade, kembali ke pokok persoalan. Bicarakan masalah Ne nanti."

Walau Danzo berdecak tak sabar, namun dia kembali duduk bersila di atas bantal duduknya.

Tsunade, menghela nafas beberapa kali, menutup mata selama beberapa saat, lalu meraih gulungan yang sedari tadi terabaikan di samping lengannya.

"Dengan kondisi Konohagakure saat ini, aku sebagai Hokage kelima, menyatakan keadaan darurat hingga waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Dalam kondisi ini berarti; _satu_, aliran informasi dari dan keluar desa benar-benar dibatasi dengan kata lain tak ada _satupun_ shinobi Konoha yang berwenang keluar-masuk desa tanpa perintah langsung dari Hokage," Tsunade melirik Danzo, "_dua_, hal ini juga berlaku untuk penduduk sipil Konoha; dan _tiga_, aku menunjuk Nara Shikaku sebagai konsultan stabilisasi ekonomi Konoha selama di... _dimensi_ ini. Dia berhak menunjuk shinobi untuk mengumpulkan infomasi keluar desa, dan berhak keluar desa tanpa harus mendapat ijin dariku," dia membuka gulungan di tangannya, "...lalu struktur komando desa dirombak untuk sementara. Dengarkan, aku hanya membacanya sekali..."

-ii-


	2. Dispersion

**Satu: ****Dispersion**

_**Medan latihan no.4, Konohagakure**_

Ketika menerima daftar nama-nama shinobi dari ayahnya yang baru pulang dari pertemuan darurat para petinggi desa, Shikamaru langsung berpikir kalau dia tak akan punya waktu mengamati awan dengan santai lagi hingga batas waktu yang tak bisa dia prediksi.

Sebenarnya, ayahnya hanya berkata, "Kumpulkan shinobi-shinobi ini dan katakan kalau mereka punya tugas penting untuk desa. Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu."

Mengumpulkan para shinobi di daftar itu mudah, tapi apakah ayahnya tak tahu kalau mengatur mereka sangat sangatlah... merepotkan?

"Singkatnya, aku koordinator kalian untuk misi ini."

Shikamaru mengawasi reaksi shinobi di sekelilingnya, siap menerima hentakan pertanyaan maupun pernyataan kapanpun.

"Misi macam apa?"

Dia membatin, "_Ini dia_", lalu berpaling pada Kiba.

"_Reconnaissance_."

Kiba terbahak, _"Oh_."

"Jelaskan," Neji bergumam, setengah menghiraukan Lee yang mulai mengajak ngobrol mengenai misi yang akan mereka lakukan.

Shikamaru menghela nafas sekali dan mengedarkan pandangannya; Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino... _lengkap_. Kelompok Neji, _lengkap_. Teamnya sendiri…. Dia mengangguk pada Chouji di samping kiri dan Ino di samping kanan, lalu terakhir pada Sakura dan Sai yang berdiri berdampingan di seberang.

"Misi ini—,"

"Kalian senang-senang disini tanpa mengundang kami, huh?"

Seharusnya _dia_ tahu.

"Oh. Naruto—hei, Sasuke," Shikamaru melambai asal-asalan pada dua sosok yang berdiri di atas tumpukan kayu besar agak jauh di belakang, "Bisa kalian lihat, kami nggak sedang senang-senang—,"

"Nenek memberi kalian misi 'kan?" Naruto melompat, "Itu namanya senang-senang! Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak Konoha jadi membosankan seperti ini."

Sasuke mengikuti teladan Naruto namun bergerak ke arah Sakura dan Sai, bersedekap, memasang tampang ingin tahu pada Shikamaru.

"Yaahh... sayang sekali kalian tidak ada dalam daftar shinobi yang harus kukumpulkan jadi—,"

"Boleh aku tahu alasannya?" Naruto bergerak mendekat, tampak geram.

Shikamaru, menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, berkata sabar, "Dengar," ia menunjuk Naruto, "..._Jinchuuriki_?" lalu menunjuk Sasuke, "...shinobi dalam masa percobaan?"

"Nggak ada Akatsuki di sini!"

"_Belum. _Kita belum tahu."

"...dan alasan masa percobaan untuk Sasuke? Yang benar saja!"

"Jangan merengek padaku. Katakan hal itu pada Hokage kelima."

"Tapi Kau bisa mengoreksinya!"

"Ingin aku mati? Melawan komando tertinggi Konoha, dan lagi—Godaime-sama? Huh."

"Lalu kalian dapat misi macam apa?"

"Arah pembicaraanmu sudah melenceng jauh."

"..."

"..."

"OKE!" Naruto bersedekap dan memasang tampang cemberut, menoleh pada Sasuke, "Ayo ke tempat Baa-chan!"

"_Hmph_."

"Jangan cuma ber-_hmph_! Lihat! Dia sudah mulai mendiskriminasi kita!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tapi tetap mengikuti rekan satu tim-nya ke arah kantor Hokage diiringi gumaman prihatin Sakura yang kedengarannya seperti, "_Mood_ Tsunade-Shisou hari ini bakal jelek..."

-ii-

_**Kota Magnolia, Fiore**_

_**Dua hari kemudian**_

Hari itu Magnolia tengah merayakan festival Fantasia; jalanan sangat padat karena beberapa penduduk membuka kedai dadakan di selusur jalan, pemusik jalanan tersebar di beberapa tempat, dan orang-orang bergosip di sepanjang jalan. Diantara selusur penjaja makanan dadakan yang telah ramai pembeli tak jauh dari panggung besar di dalam satu gedung termegah di wilayah itu dengan spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Kontes Miss Fairy Tail' yang nyaris penuh dengan manusia, tiga sosok remaja dengan mantel identik sedang berdebat mengenai sesuatu dan 'sesuatu' itu tak lain adalah kedai yang ada di depan mereka.

"Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan selera makanmu yang merepotkan itu Naruto," remaja bertampang malas dengan rambut dikucir tinggi bergumam jengkel, "...kita masih dalam misi. Ingat?"

"Sekali ini saja! Aku mau coba rasa ramen di dunia in—,"

"_Shh_!" satu-satunya remaja perempuan diantara mereka, sama jengkelnya dengan yang pertama, mengibaskan tangan tak sabar, "Sudah kubilang berhenti memakai istilah 'dunia ini, dimensi ini' 'kan! Jangan mengatakannya sambil lalu dong... lalu Naruto, kita masih belum tahu berapa lama lagi misi ini berlanjut jadi berhematlah! Shikamaru! Kau seharusnya menjelaskan benar-benar pada si bodoh ini, dasar pemalas!"

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu menguap, "Iya iyaa... Kau sudah dengar 'kan Naruto? Uang kita menipis. Nah, cepat lanjutkan observasi," dia menambahkan dengan gumaman, "Fokus. Aku juga lapar. Mungkin kita bisa sekalian cari uang di sini."

Ino menggerutu pelan, "Aku bosan makan roti gandum terus."

"Kaubilang sedang diet?"

"Apa hubungannya kurang makan dengan diet?"

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka berlarian mendekat ke dalam gedung berspanduk dan bersorak saat seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya pembawa acara naik ke atas panggung, seketika itu juga Shikamaru berdehem dan menunjuk atap bangunan tertentu. Sadar akan instruksi koordinator mereka, dua remaja berambut pirang itu mengangguk hampir bersamaan dan melompat ke atap yang dimaksud.

Atap itu cukup kecil, hanya ada satu tangki air dan beberapa pot tanaman di sisi pagar. Ketiga shinobi berjongkok melingkar dan saling mendekatkan kepala; seperti biasa, Shikamaru memulai 'pertemuan' mereka itu.

"Kita ulangi lagi informasi yang sudah didapat selama dua hari ini. Ino?"

Ino mengangguk dan berkata, "Kita berangkat dari Konoha, sore kemarin lusa. Tiba di kota ini, Magnolia, arah tenggara Konoha, pagi ini—tiga jam lalu. Kota pertama yang kita lewati."

"Sudah ditambahkan di peta?"

Ino kembali mengangguk.

"Dan Konohagakure ada di suatu tempat di kerajaan Fiore."

Ino, sekali lagi, mengangguk. Tapi Naruto hanya berkata, "Eh?"

Shikamaru mengernyit, "Belum tahu? Memangnya selama tiga jam berpencar tadi apa yang Kau dapat?"

"Ehm... kota ini sedang merayakan sesuatu?"

Baik Shikamaru maupun Ino serentak mengabaikan posisi jongkok mereka dan duduk dengan sangat letih. Dalam kasus Shikamaru, dia nyaris tidur telentang.

"Kupikir saat kalian merangsek masuk kantor Hokage untuk komplain agar diperbolehkan ikut misi ini, Kau akan melakukannya dengan serius."

"Jangan harap dia begitu Shikamaru. Sasuke mungkin iya, tapi jangan harapkan dia."

Naruto merespon dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya, tampak jengkel, lalu berseru, "Apa masalah kalian? Aku cukup serius!"

"Kenapa jadi sewot? Misi level C seperti ini nggak seperti yang Kau harapkan?" Ino balik membentak, melipat kaki dan tangannya sambil menatap galak pada Naruto.

"Ino, kayaknya malah kamu sendiri yang kecewa dengan misi ini?"

"Nggak!" Ino menuding Shikamaru, tampak geram, "Aku hanya kurang makan! Itu saja!"

"Hmph. Kurang makan..."

Ino kembali menatap galak pada Naruto, "Setidaknya aku bisa mengumpulkan informasi lebih baik darimu!"

"Aku juga bisa mengumpulkan satu-dua informasi!" Naruto bersikeras, tak mau kalah, "Kota ini punya kelompok yang terkenal... apa istilah mereka?"

"_Guild_."

"Ya. Itu!" Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Shikamaru, tampak sangat puas, "...dan _guild_ itu penuh dengan...Ma—Ma-hou?"

"_Mage_?"

Kali ini Naruto mengangguk pada Ino.

"Hanya itu informasi yang Kau dapat? Karena, jujur saja, informasi semacam itu hanya sepertiga dari yang berhasil kuketahui."

"OKE!" Naruto bersedekap, sekarang benar-benar kalah telak, "Katakan!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas sekali dan menegakkan posisi duduknya, berkata pelan, "Jadi kita ulangi dari awal lagi—,"

Bunyi sorak dan tepuk tangan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Ino mengintip dari antara pot tanaman ke arah panggung di dalam gedung di bawah yang sekarang penuh konfeti dan...

"Itu _Henge_?"

Dua kepala beringsut di samping Ino. Shikamaru menggumam, tatapannya mengarah pada sosok wanita ber-bikini yang muncul dari badai kartu, "Lebih mirip Henge merepotkan milikmu, Naruto," lalu mengisyaratkan pada dua yang lain untuk kembali duduk melingkar.

"Kita tadi sampai pada kesimpulan Konoha ada di suatu tempat di kerajaan Fiore. Kota terdekat dari Konoha yang sejauh ini kita temukan; Magnolia. Jaraknya setara... dua hari perjalanan darat, arah tenggara. Ino sudah membuat peta untuk itu. Lalu aku ingin tahu sejauh apa informasi yang Kau sebut-sebut tadi, Ino."

Yang ditunjuk berdehem sebentar sebelum berkata, "Sekumpulan orang yang bisa ninjutsu di dimensi ini disebut dengan _Mage_. Mereka samasekali tidak tahu shinobi ataupun desa shinobi... dan mungkin tidak tahu _ninjutsu_ itu apa. Di sini mereka menyebutnya dengan _sihir_."

"Diterima. Aku juga sudah tahu soal itu."

Naruto, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi sistem kerja yang mereka lakukan mirip dengan ehm—_dunia_ kita. Desa tersembunyi dalam istilah kita sama dengan _Guild_ di dimensi ini, tapi aku belum tahu apakah alasan pendirian serikat kerja semacam itu berhubungan dengan stabilitas keamanan kerajaan Fiore sama seperti Konohagakure untuk negara Hi."

Dua kepala kembali mengangguk, hanya saja salah satunya mengangguk dengan ragu. Menghiraukan kepala yang terakhir, Ino meraih sesuatu dari kantung mantel yang dia kenakan.

"Aku mencoba masuk gedung Guild kota ini dengan _Shintenshinnojutsu_. Sebenarnya siapa saja bisa masuk dan gedungnya tepat di bawah kita itu, aku tidak yakin pada prioritas keamanan mereka tapi... Yah, nama Guild ini 'Fairy Tail' dan mereka agak sibuk untuk persiapan kontes 'Miss Fairy Tail' jadi aku _ngobrol_ dengan beberapa orang Mage yang sedang kerja," dia mengulurkan selebaran yang tampaknya kertas permohonan misi, "...sama seperti Konoha; menyelesaikan misi adalah sumber pendapatan mereka..."

"Bagus," Shikamaru meraih selebaran dari tangan Ino, membaca sejenak, melipatnya sembarangan lalu disimpan di balik mantelnya sendiri, "Akan kuberitahu ayah. Metode ini sementara bisa diterapkan untuk Konoha. Ada lagi?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, agak ragu sejenak, namun memutuskan bicara setelah menggumam tak jelas.

"Mungkin kita bisa minta bantuan Mage dari dunia ini untuk mengembalikan Konoha seperti semula."

Hening selama beberapa saat. Hingga Shikamaru berkata lambat-lambat, "Yap... Bisa diterima,"

Setelah itu mereka terdiam dalam dunia masing-masing, meresapi suara riuh-rendah dari panggung di bawah. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga mereka terlonjak kaget oleh suara petir yang tampaknya berada di dekat situ. Sorakan dari bawah semakin menggila; hanya saja sorakan itu tidak mirip sorak kekaguman seperti sebelumnya. Penasaran, Ino menjulurkan kepalanya lagi di antara pot-pot tanaman dan pemandangan yang dia dapat adalah beratus-ratus manusia yang bergegas keluar dari gedung; sebisa mungkin menjauhi panggung.

Menatap kericuhan massa di bawah dan menghiraukan rentetan kejadian tersebut, Shikamaru kembali menambahkan, "Tapi kita harus berdiskusi dengan Hokage dulu soal usulmu itu, Ino. Untuk saat ini kerahasiaan Konoha dan pemulihan desa tetap jadi prioritas."

"Melintasi dimensi. Mimpi pun tak pernah," Ino mengiyakan, menarik kepalanya dari antara pot sementara Naruto, yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mengangguk, untuk pertama kalinya bicara setelah mereka termenung selama beberapa saat.

"Kalian tahu? Setelah ada hal baik pasti akan diikuti kejadian sial,"

Shikamaru mendongak dan bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke kembali 'kan? Setelah itu Konoha jadi seperti ini. Jadi mungkin setelah kejadian ini juga akan terjadi hal baik, misal— semua kembali seperti semula!"

Shikamaru dan Ino saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba jadi sangat tertarik dengan awan sementara Ino terbahak dan berkata, "Seperti bukan Kau saja— cowok yang _tidak_ percaya takdir... Waahh, apa kata Neji kalau mendengar ini yaa?"

Naruto merasa wajahnya merah, "Itu namanya optimisme! Bukan percaya takdir!"

"Iya, iyaa."

"Oi, Shikamaru... optimisme!"

"Iya. Aku 'kan sudah bilang iya."

"Iya-nya sekali saja! Nada suara dan ekspresimu itu mem—"

Sesosok tubuh terlempar ke arah Shikamaru, yang menangkapnya dengan kedua lengan dan nyaris terlempar dari pagar pembatas atap.

"Apa-apaan?"

Ino membantu Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh entah-siapa, mendapati si pemilik tubuh hanya pingsan, lalu perhatian mereka teralih oleh seruan Naruto,

"HEI! Jangan lempar-lempar orang sembarangan!"

Tapi telunjuk Naruto tidak digubris. Si pelempar sudah melarikan diri.

-ii-

_**Suatu padang rumput, gunung Zonia**_

Ini adalah kali ketiga dia menjadi rekan satu tim untuk Hyuuga Neji namun tak pernah sekalipun melakukan misi _berdua_ saja dengan Jounin itu...

Tapi Haruno Sakura sudah menjadi Chuunin berkompeten yang telah menyelesaikan tujuh misi level A dan menerima bimbingan langsung dari Hokage kelima, jadi baginya menyelesaikan misi dengan siapapun bukan masalah berarti. Hanya saja dia agak sedikit mengutuk Shikamaru karena telah memasangkannya dengan Neji dan bukan dengan Naruto, atau paling tidak Sasuke... Walau sifat Neji dan Sasuke bisa dibilang mirip, tapi setidaknya dia jauh lebih terbiasa dengan shinobi dari tim sendiri 'kan?

Selama dua hari ini Sakura agak susah berkomunikasi dengan Jounin yang dimaksud— bukannya susah berkomunikasi dalam misi dan instruksi... bukan. Neji sangat _expert_ dalam hal itu. Masalahnya adalah komunikasi sebagai teman biasa dan bukan sebagai rekan kerja.

Empatpuluh delapan jam yang lalu Sakura masih bisa bertahan. Lalu saat ini dia mulai ingat kalau Shikamaru _memperingatkan_ misi mereka baru bisa selesai dalam batas waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertahan berdua saja dengan Neji dengan asumsi batas yang seperti itu?

"Neji?"

Sakura bertanya ragu-ragu diantara langkah kaki mereka yang sangat monoton. Dia hanya mendapat jawaban, "Ya," sekenanya yang bisa diartikan kalau pemuda itu tak punya topik menarik yang mau didiskusikan.

"Aku lihat pohon apel di seberang sana— waktu kita mengumpulkan air. Buahnya cukup lebat."

"Berapa jauh?"

Sakura memasang senyum seramah mungkin, "Tak percuma 'kan kalau kita memutar sebentar? Bisa jadi beberapa jam di depan kita hanya ada gurun! Bekal apel jauh lebih baik daripada tidak samasekali."

Neji berdecak tak sabar namun mengiyakan.

Jadi mereka kembali ke arah 'pohon apel' yang dimaksud.

"Oh. Di dimensi dunia ini ada apel juga ternyata," Sakura bergumam-gumam, memetik buah di dahan paling rendah, mengamatinya sekilas, baru menyimpannya ke dalam kantung bekal buatan sendiri, "Apa harus ditulis di laporan juga? Hahahahaa... aha, ha," cemberut hanya pada dirinya sendiri karena kalimatnya tak ditanggapi, Sakura kembali meraih apel di dahan rendah lain.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan porsiku," Neji berkata tiba-tiba, menenteng ranselnya yang bertambah berat dengan beberapa butir apel, "Ayo pergi."

Sakura, agak terpana, memasukkan apel terakhirnya ke dalam kantung sambil bicara cepat, "Kuharap kita segera menemukan peradaban! Kukira arah 'Selatan' itu pilihan bagus! Hingga sekarang yang ada cuma hutan dan hewan dan gunung dan reruntuhan entah-apa dan manusia pertama yang kita temui sudah jadi kerangka—,"

"_Shh_!" Neji memberi tanda diam; tangan kirinya yang masih menggenggam apel direntangkan di depan Sakura. Masing-masing mengangguk, lalu secepat kilat melompat ke atas dahan pohon apel yang rimbun; Neji berada di dahan yang lebih rendah, mengawasi dengan Byakugan. Ada sesuatu... atau mungkin seseorang, melangkah mendekat dari arah aliran sungai.

Dari ketinggian itu bahkan tanpa Byakugan sekalipun Sakura langsung menyadari kalau yang datang adalah 'seseorang'. Puncak kepalanya yang berwarna merah timbul tenggelam tertutup rimbunan daun dan apel; dari caranya berjalan dan jejak darah yang ditimbulkan, Sakura tahu kalau orang itu sedang terluka. Sangat berat.

Dia berbisik pada Neji, "Orang itu terluka dan tak ada manusia lain di sekitar sini kecuali kita berdua."

Neji berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kita juga bisa tahu satu-dua informasi darinya."

Sakura mengangguk, turun dari dahan dengan satu hentakan pelan. Kadang dia berpikir sifat Neji yang satu ini tidak sesuai dengan pribadinya yang serba lurus. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada Naruto.

"_Huh_?"

Orang yang terluka itu; laki-laki berambut merah, mantel hitamnya terkoyak di beberapa tempat, sekarang setelah berada di bawah Sakura jadi tahu kalau laki-laki itu menompang tubuh bagian kirinya dengan tongkat. Kaki kirinya... terkoyak.

"Siapa?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada, memberi gestur kalau dia tidak berniat buruk.

"Anda terluka... ehm, parah."

Betapa herannya Sakura, laki-laki itu tertawa.

"Heh, heh... Bisa Kau lihat sendiri, Nona. Jujur saja, ini semua gara-gara kecerobohanku," sengalan nafas selama beberapa saat, "Eh? Kenapa seorang gadis main panjat-panjatan pohon apel? Oh~ ada cowoknya juga. Apa kalian sedang kencan di sini? Aneh sekali memilih tempat kencan di sini."

Neji melompat turun, memberikan pandangan dalam dan menilai, sementara Sakura berlari ke arah laki-laki tersebut setelah menurunkan ranselnya— membantu laki-laki itu merebahkan diri.

"Ini bukan luka yang boleh dilihat seorang gadis manis sepertimu," laki-laki itu berbisik, jelas sekali kesadarannya mulai hilang.

"Saya akan menghentikan pendarahan. Anda tetap telentang seperti ini."

"Hei, hei..."

"Saya— Saya punya pengalaman medis. Anda tenang saja!" Sakura merobek mantel yang mengganggu, berseru pada Neji untuk mengambil air, lalu mendapati laki-laki yang terlentang diam-diam di dekat lututnya itu sudah tak sadarkan diri.

-ii-

_**Desa Clover, Kerajaan Fiore**_

Hal terakhir yang diinginkan sebagian besar kunoichi Konoha yang seangkatan dengannya adalah melihat Uchiha Sasuke minum teh bersama seorang gadis di suatu sore cerah.

Hinata, setelah beberapa saat mengamati wajah Sasuke dari atas cangkir tehnya, berulangkali meminta maaf pada Sakura dan Ino karena telah merebut momen itu. Bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang gadis; Kunoichi dari keturunan yang baik dan dibesarkan di lingkungan sehat.

Sesaat setelah pembagian tim 'misi_ reconnaissance_ wilayah sekitar Konoha', Hinata yakin kalau dua Kunoichi yang saat ini ada dalam pikirannya memberikan pandangan kecewa (putus asa?) karena tidak dipasangkan dengan mantan Nukenin itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Shikamaru-lah yang bertanggung jawab dalam pengaturan tim, lagipula alasannya membagi tim yang _expert_ dalam hal _reconnaissance_ untuk dipasangkan dengan sisa shinobi yang lain sangatlah logis. Hinata mendesah selama beberapa saat sebelum menyeruput teh-nya.

Sasuke tak banyak bicara dan dia tak punya keberanian sebesar itu untuk mengajak bicara.

"Menurutmu bagaimana informasi yang kita dapat di desa ini?"

Hinata hampir-hampir tersedak teh-nya, tapi dia langsung menguasai diri, "C-cukup banyak..."

"Hn."

Hinata meletakkan cangkir teh dengan kekuatan berlebih dan nyaris menumpahkan sebagian besar isinya, mengambil tissue di atas meja, melirik pada Sasuke, tersipu malu, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulut, "Itu... aku sedang ber-berpikir kita seharusnya ber-bergerak lagi."

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke langsung membalas, mengangkat kaki kirinya ke atas lutut kanan sambil melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada, "Kita sudah dapat peta Fiore dan beberapa informasi lain. Menurutku tim ini harus segera kembali ke Konoha lalu melapor pada Hokage."

Hinata mengangguk. Dia tak bisa bilang kalau dirinya agak penasaran dengan kondisi shinobi lainnya 'kan? (atau lebih spesifik lagi; shinobi berambut pirang bermata—)

"Yaa. Informasi penting... M-mungkin dengan ini Konoha bisa bangkit dan beradaptasi sedikit-sedikit..."

Sasuke mendengus, "Bukan 'mungkin' lagi. Semakin cepat mereka tahu semakin baik. Kita kembali ke Konoha malam ini."

Hinata hanya bisa kembali mengangguk, melingkarkan kedua belah tangannya di cangkir teh yang mulai dingin.

"Kau bisa bilang," Sasuke menambahkan, pandangannya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kedai minum, "...kalau aku coba membayar semua kesalahan yang kulakukan di masa lalu."

Hinata tak tahu harus merespon apa, jadi dia hanya kembali menyeruput tehnya. Sasuke, sementara itu, teralihkan oleh rombongan para orangtua yang terlihat dari jendela kedai.

"Dan kupikir kita harus segera pergi karena ada orang-orang sensitif yang bisa melacak genjutsu-ku. Kita nggak punya uang dan aku juga nggak mau terlibat urusan dengan para Mage."

Dia bisa mendengar Hinata menghabiskan tehnya sekuat tenaga, batuk-batuk hebat. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Aku nggak menyuruhmu minum cepat-cepat 'kan?"

-ii-

_**Markas Guild Blue Pegassus**_

Selama dua hari ini Tenten terus-terusan mengutuk Shikamaru— dan sesekali Neji, karena _pertama_: dia terjebak dengan ANBU divisi Ne yang selalu nyengir tak-jelas, _kedua_: dia tidak punya ruang kesabaran yang begitu besar hingga bisa menahan keinginan untuk tidak melempari Sai dengan koleksi senbon dan kunainya, _ketiga_: mereka memasangkannya dengan provokator paling buruk sepanjang sejarah ANBU Konoha.

Tenten dan Sai, tidak seperti rekan shinobi yang lain, meninggalkan Konoha melalui udara. Saat itu Tenten cukup lega karena dia mendapat partner yang punya ninjutsu praktis untuk perjalanan jarak jauh, tapi beberapa puluh jam setelahnya dia jadi tahu kalau kompensasi kemudahan itu harus dibayar dengan... kesabaran.

Bekerja dengan Sai sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan kalau saja anggota ANBU itu bisa menjaga kalimatnya. Hari ini saja Tenten ikut terseret ke dalam lingkaran masalah yang dia sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya; mungkin tadi dia tidak harus berpencar dengan Sai hanya karena tidak tahan dengan cowok itu?

"Coba ulangi sekali lagi...," Tenten berbisik sangat pelan, bisikan yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar radius tigapuluh senti oleh telinga shinobi terlatih, "Apa yang kaulakukan hingga mereka menyeretmu kesini?"

"Oh," Sai balas berbisik, hanya saja bisikannya cukup keras untuk bisa didengar semua orang di ruangan itu, "Kubilang; Nya—"

Tenten cepat-cepat menutup mulut Sai dengan telapak tangannya, tertawa kaku pada semua kepala yang menatap galak pada mereka.

"Aku tidak memintamu meneriakkannya keras-keras! AH! Maafkan dia, cowok ini agak sinting! Maafkan dia!"

Sai melepaskan diri dari gumulan Tenten, "Aku hanya bilang begitu karena mereka mulai duluan."

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya Kau itu beneran ANBU apa bukan sih?" Tenten kembali berbisik sengit melalui sudut mulutnya.

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya KAU itu beneran NINJA apa bukan. Cewek bego. Tujuan kita kesini buat apa?"

Tenten menghitung mundur dari sepuluh, menenangkan diri sebelum sempat berteriak, "_Aku tahu tapi bisa pakai cara yang lebih halus tidak?_"

"Sai," dia bergumam, sangat-sangat pelan, "Cukup sekali ini aku jadi partnermu!"

"Setidaknya informasi yang kita dapat di sini bisa sangat berharga 'kan?"

"_Ugh_!"

-ii-

_**Pelabuhan Shirotsume, Fiore**_

Kiba mengendus udara lalu menutup hidungnya dengan ekspresi tak senang. Dia memiliki masalah dengan penciumannya sejak datang di kota pelabuhan ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti perasaannya hanyalah Akamaru, hanya saja Akamaru tidak bisa mengeluh keras-keras seperti dirinya.

Dia bersama Akamaru dan Chouji adalah tim kedua untuk misi _recconaissance_ Konoha dan mendapat wilayah misi ke arah barat daya. Baru lima jam lalu mereka bertemu dengan tim Lee dan Shino yang seharusnya ada di wilayah barat. Kiba terus merecoki Shino sejak saat itu.

Namun Shino menjawab pertanyaan Kiba yang meremehkan sense arahnya dengan, "Sehari perjalanan dari Konoha ke arah barat adalah laut. Apa Kau menyuruhku dan Lee menyeberang laut dengan tak adnya informasi mengenai daratan lain di seberang? Lebih bijaksana kalau kami menyusuri pantai dan membuat peta dari laut hingga radius mendekati Konoha. Bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri... dua hari perjalanan darat tanpa rintangan ruang gerak tapi hanya sampai area ini? Bukankah itu berarti kecepatan observasiku lebih baik darimu?"

Shino bisa banyak bicara kalau mau, dan Kiba membalasnya dengan, "Geografis area yang kutempuh berbeda denganmu!" sebenarnya kalimat yang tidak orisinal dan tidak lebih matang dari sinisme yang dikatakan Shino. Tapi dia punya harga diri, dan harga dirinya jauh lebih besar dari Akamaru. Saat itu Shino hanya ber-'hn' dan melangkah pergi tanpa sekalipun mengungkit-ungkit masalah geografis barat dan barat daya lagi.

"Kiba-kun."

Kiba menoleh pada Lee yang mengangsurkan sesuatu di dalam kantung kertas dan berbau sangat manis. Dia mengendus senang dan menerima tawaran Lee sementara Akamaru menggeram pilu.

"Tunggu saja Akamaru. Aku akan mencarikanmu daging, untuk saat ini tahan dulu makan roti," dia cepat-cepat menambahkan sebelum ditanya setelah mengawasi Lee menelan satu gigitan besar dengan tergesa-gesa, "Aku cuma melarangnya berburu hewan selama perjalanan. Kemarin dia menyerang domba milik seseorang dan kemarin dulu banteng... Kau nggak bakal percaya kalau banteng jenis begitu ada yang punya..."

Lee mengawasi Kiba yang mengunyah rotinya sambil menerawang ke arah horison lalu dia berkata, "Mungkin kita bisa dapat daging buat Akamaru."

Akamaru menggonggong kecil, ekornya berkibas liar, Kiba kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laut ke arah Lee, "Hmn... Akamaru banyak makan. Darimana dapat daging sebanyak itu? Apa Kau punya uang?"

"Di pasar sana—,"

"Anjing besar itu... punya kalian?"

Orang yang menyapa mereka... dari suaranya kemungkinan besar laki-laki. Melihatnya mengingatkan Kiba dan Lee pada Shino; hanya bagian matanya saja yang terlihat dan dia jauh lebih mendekati definisi 'ninja' dari manusia manapun yang pernah mereka temui di dimensi dunia ini. Kiba mengendus udara penuh harap tapi dia tidak bisa mencium bau laki-laki itu, membuatnya khawatir, apakah daya penciumannya menurun gara-gara bau laut yang tercemar ini?

"Ya. Dia anjingku. Ada masalah?" Kiba tahu dia tak seharusnya menggunakan nada galak seperti itu tapi ada yang tidak beres dengan laki-laki itu. Dia jelas bukan shinobi, dan Kiba sudah tahu mengenai Mage maupun kemampuan yang mereka miliki.

"Dia bukan tipe Akuma," laki-laki itu masih mengawasi Akamaru dengan tampang tertarik sementara Akamaru menggeram pelan, "Apa dia kena mantra ekspansi? Kena kutukan? Darah campuran?"

"Dengar... aku nggak tahu maksudmu tapi Akamaru sudah begini sejak lahir."

Di sampingnya Lee membatin, _"Tiga tahun lalu Akamaru masih bisa naik di atas kepalamu 'kan?"_

"Oh...," laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Maaf. Tidak setiap hari aku bisa lihat anjing besar—,"

Seseorang memanggil dari kejauhan, Kiba dan Lee seketika tahu kalau laki-laki itu bernama 'Mistgun'.

"Permisi..."

Hanya Lee yang balas mengangguk karena Kiba memegangi hidungnya dengan sikap defensif dan bergumam, "Bau disini benar-benar bisa membunuhku..."


End file.
